The invention relates to a method for the determination of combustion misfires in an internal combustion engine having a plurality of cylinders.
A diagnostic device for internal combustion engines is known from DE 41 19 399 C2, said diagnostic device, whilst having a simplified design, making it possible to detect ignition or combustion problems in internal combustion engines more reliably. This is due to the presence of pressure detection means (sensors) which detect the internal pressure of the cylinders of the internal combustion engine and emit a corresponding output signal, this output signal being fed to a differentiating means which differentiates the output signal and emits a differentiated output signal. The disadvantage of this diagnostic device is that pressure detection means are necessary for detecting the internal pressure of the cylinders of the internal combustion engine, thus necessitating additional design measures on the crankcase of the internal combustion engine, with the result that a higher outlay in terms of assembly is involved and there is a source of sealing faults. Moreover, the pressure detection means are subjected to increased requirements, particularly as regards thermal resistance, so that these pressure detection means are correspondingly cost-intensive.